


The Ineffable Child

by FluidMimikyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Eggs, Angel/Demon Child, Angel/Demon Hybrid eggs, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon eggs, Fledgling - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, True Love, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are finally left alone to be with each other in peace when God decides it's time for something new to come into their lives.Something ineffable.





	1. God Smiled in the Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a pleasantly nice day over London. Spring had finally, fully arrived. No more mud, no more heavy rains, no more bare trees or brown grass. Flowers were blooming, trees were budding in green, and fresh blades of grass were reaching up to the sky trying to touch the Heavens.
> 
> It was up in Heaven that God sat, watching Spring unfurl on Earth. A certain pair caught her eye and caused a smile to curl on her face.

[ _**Inspired by this Artist** _ ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

_It was a pleasantly nice day over London. Spring had finally, fully arrived. No more mud, no more heavy rains, no more bare trees or brown grass. Flowers were blooming, trees were budding in green, and fresh blades of grass were reaching up to the sky trying to touch the Heavens._

_It was up in Heaven that God sat, watching Spring unfurl on Earth. A certain pair caught her eye and caused a smile to curl on her face._

_One was shorter in height, not too short though, with a slightly pudgy frame and white-blond curly hair. His clothes seemed about 100 years or so out of fashion, but he didn’t mind. The other walking beside the shorter one was the polar opposite. He was tall, lanky, and all angles. His pants and shirts were tight except for his jacket, his red hair striking in an up flipped style. His sunglasses hid a secret only God herself knew of. The pair walked side by side as they had for millennia._

_God’s eyes twinkled while she watched them. Whomever had said God doesn’t have a sense of humor clearly didn’t look around enough. Why else would she have created the platypus?_

_Yes, the tall one had once been one of her’s and yes...he was no longer part of Heaven, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy watching. And in the end, demons had once been angels which were something God had created. After their quick wit in their ‘Ineffable Plan’ to stop the Apocalypse, God almost had laughed out loud. It was exactly the thing she’d come to expect of these two._

_Which is why, after the angels’ and demons’ punishments didn’t go as planned, she had decided to leave them be. It was...enjoyable to watch them. She had seen the looks, the touches throughout the thousands of years. The love they felt for each other was….ineffable._

_God smiled. It was time for something new to happen._

_Her eyes glowed as she formed said new thing into her hands._

\-----------------------------

Crowley gently held Aziraphale's hand, eyes gazing gently behind black lenses at the soft angel. Aziraphale was babbling on about some new tea and Crowley was sure he'd hear about it later how he didn't fully listen, but he couldn't help it. His angel, his mate, his partner - _they'd yet to actually elope and finalize anything according to Earth terms of what their partnership was labeled as_ \- was the most beautiful being on this planet. He'd seen plenty of so called "beauties", but they were all fake. Fake beauty. Aziraphale had been wearing the same century clothes for 100 years now. He was content to not wear the modern look, he was content to be himself. Crowley found that gorgeous.

"Crowley?"

"Hmm?" asked the serpent demon, dragged from his thoughts. 

Aziraphale huffed, pouting slightly, "My dear, if I'm that boring to you we can just change the topic of the conversation instead of you ignoring me." 

Well, guess he was gonna hear about not listening sooner rather that later.

"You're not boring, angel." He brought the soft hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss in the back of it. 

"Then why weren't you listening?" 

"I was lost in thought, I'm sorry." 

"And what, pray tell, were you lost in thought about?"

"How beautiful you are."

That shut Aziraphale right up. The angel blushed and cleared his throat. "O-oh…"

Crowley chuckled but said nothing.

They continued their walk back to Aziraphale's bookshop, both looking forward to settling in for the night with some soothing, classical music and some wine. Since the Apocalypse-That-Didn't-Happen that almost happened a year ago, the store had collected a few more rarities along with Adam's own collection stored safely in the back for safekeeping. They weren't Aziraphale's taste when it came to books, but they had come from Adam and he couldn't bear to part with them. 

They both saw the familiar sign on the front door and both smiled. Aziraphale unlocked the door and held it open for Crowley, who nodded his thanks and ducked in. The angel followed, turning to relock the door.

"Uh...angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you expecting a delivery in a basket?"

"A what?" Aziraphale turned and his sky blue eyes widened. In the middle of the shop floor was a white basket with gold trimmings, a blanket inside the basket, and a note attached to the handle. He knew immediately the basket had come from Heaven. He glanced at Crowley, who looked like the basket contained a holy water bomb.

"My dear, I'm fairly certain if it was a trap they wouldn't have placed it directly in the middle of my shop."

"Mm…" responded Crowley. 

Either way, they both stepped tentatively towards the basket, nervous. Aziraphale's wings unfurled to be able to shield Crowley just in case he was wrong.

Aziraphale snatched the note off the basket quickly, opened it, and read. As he did, Crowley decided to be brave and take a look under the blanket. The blanket was soft, very soft. Something Crowley remembered in a memory long ago. He lifted the blanket up and took in a gasp.

Aziraphale didn't hear the gasp as his brain was spinning. His hands shook as he held the note and it eventually fluttered to the floor, writing side face down, at his feet. 

"Aziraphale…" Crowley called, voice shaking.

The angel looked over to see a silken egg laying in the basket with a faint glow coming from inside.

The note fluttered as Aziraphale walked over. It flipped over from the air as the angel passed, words visible. 

_'Principality Aziraphale,_

_It's time for something new to emerge. Take care of it, love it deeply._

_Yours Truly,_

_God_


	2. Two Halves Makes a Whole One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was evening in London. 
> 
> Street lamps were turning on, families were settling into their night time routines. Stars were starting to blink into existence in the darkening sky. 
> 
> A small bookshop was closed for the night, but lit windows above let others know that the owner was awake. If you stood close and were very silent, you'd hear the sound of heeled shoes clicking on a wooden floor, pacing.

_**[Inspired by this Artist](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248) ** _

It was evening in London. 

Street lamps were turning on, families were settling into their night time routines. Stars were starting to blink into existence in the darkening sky. 

A small bookshop was closed for the night, but lit windows above let others know that the owner was awake. If you stood close and were very silent, you'd hear the sound of heeled shoes clicking on a wooden floor, pacing. 

The owner of said shoes was Crowley, and he was indeed, pacing. His snake skin heeled boots were clicking rapidly as he paced back and forth. Aziraphale was sitting calmly in the plush sofa, the basket with the silken egg next to him. He kept gazing at the egg, his mind not fully registering what was going. The egg suddenly glowed in his direction and he felt his heart skip.

"S-so what...we're given an egg….not an angel egg and not a demon egg...something new...and what...what are we supposed to do with it?!" Crowley had ripped off his sunglasses and his serpent eyes were full blown yellow with mixes of brown and green threading through. His eyes only became thin way when under stress. This was a stressful situation. His hands where in his hair, trying to comprehend what was happening, why God would play a fucking prank like this. He knew God could be funny at times - _Crowley always thought the blob fish was a particularly hysterical joke_ -, but this was crossing a line. 

The angel heard what the demon was saying, but didn't respond. Instead, he just stared at the egg. 

He reached out a hand, slowly, then withdrew back. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to touch it. They weren't sure what this was yet. The egg glowed again, almost upset that Aziraphale had withdrew his hand. It took the angel by surprise.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Can you understand me, little one?"

It flickered in response and Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat. He placed a hand on the silken shell carefully and was immediately flooded with love. An immense amount of it. He could sense a little creature forming inside...and he could feel parts of two other mixing with it two help it create what it was to be. He brought a hand up to his mouth, eyes brimming with tears at the realization of what this was.

Crowley had stopped pacing, but the mumbling hadn't stopped. He suddenly straightened, realizing Aziraphale hadn't said a word, and turned to look at the angel. 

"Aziraphale…? Are you alright?" The angel had tears fully streaming down his face as he touched the egg. He looked at Crowley, and the look of pure love covered that sweet face.

"Crowley...come here…"

"What…?"

"Just...trust me, dear."

Crowley walked over, still nervous it was going to burst and splash holy water on him. Aziraphale grabbed his wrist, dragging his hand towards the egg.

"Whoa, what the fuck, Aziraphale?!" Crowley pulled back, stopping the movement. "I'm not touching it! Its holy! Its from heaven! What if it bursts when I touch it?!"

Aziraphale said nothing. He didn't scold Crowley for his outburst, he didn't even tear his eyes away from the egg. 

"Please, dear…" he whispered. "Trust me...it won't hurt you."

Crowley swallowed nervously as he let the angel pull his hand back towards the egg. His hand was shaking and he hated that it was. The second his palm was laid on the egg, two thoughts ran through his mind.

One...the shell of the egg was fucking soft. 

Two...he could feel the huge wave of love wash over him. 

His hand stopped trembling immediately. The light in the egg flashed in response, almost.. happily. Like it knew who Crowley was and that he was there.

"Crowley, dear…" Aziraphale said, softly. "Meet our child…"

Crowley stared at Aziraphale, yellow eyes wide and pupils round. "Wh-what? Child…??"

Aziraphale nodded. "Yes...this is our fledgling. Or...at least the start of it. I think it's only a month old."

The demon felt his heart in his throat and his lungs tighten. He looked back at the egg, which flickered softly at him. His and Aziraphale's child. A child. A baby. He should be terrified, and somewhere deep inside he was a little bit, but he felt a flood of love overcome it. He rested his lips gently against it and kissed it. The light moved against Crowley's lips, warming up the silken egg shell. 

Aziraphale smiled at the kiss. He was worried that Crowley would be mad, would be furious. Maybe he would be later on, but for now...Crowley was happy. He was accepting of this egg and the child growing inside that was parts of each of them. 

Crowley moved away from the egg, still in a bit of shock. He sat on the other side of Aziraphale, staring at nothing. After a few moments of quiet, the demon broke the silence.

"So...a fledgling…"

"Yes."

"How...how long till its...a baby?"

"6 months, give or take. It's hard to...be certain because of its parentage."

Crowley nodded, licking his lips. "So...we have to prepare for a baby."

"Yes."

"Are you okay with this?"

Aziraphale fully looked at Crowley, eyes wide is surprise. "Of course I am. I should be the one asking you that question."

"Well…" the demon scratched the back of his head. "I mean...I think I'm still in shock...but...I'm ok."

"Truly?"

"I mean...a child is a big responsibility...and that's a bit...intimidating…" He took a deep breath. "But...this is our child, Aziraphale. And whatever fears I'm going to have, you'll be there to help me." He gave the angel a small smile. "And I'll be there for you, too. You're my partner...my mate...I will always be there for you."

The angel smiled and leaned into Crowley. He watched as the light in the egg was dimming, seeming to fall asleep. He felt a feeling of contentment wash over him as he laid against Crowley and watched their child sleep. He felt so much love from his family, his flock. 

"We're a family…" whispered Aziraphale, his hand enclosing around Crowley's. 

"We're a family." Crowley repeated. 

There would be a lot to do in 6 months, but it was exciting for them both. 

6 months to get baby stuff. 

6 months to set up a nursery.

6 months until their child came. 

And up above, God smiled.


	3. Anxiety Rests With a Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring slowly heated up into Summer. The streets of London hissed and steamed with the morning dew and most people were waking up later in the day now that most schools were out for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the bottom of the chapter for a link to the art from the same artist that inspired this specific chapter.

[ _**Inspired by this Artist** _ ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

Spring slowly heated up into Summer. The streets of London hissed and steamed with the morning dew and most people were waking up later in the day now that most schools were out for the summer. 

It had been 2 and a half months since the arrival of Crowley and Aziraphale's egg, and a lot of the preparation had already been completed. Diapers were gotten in bulk and stacked away as well as wipes, baby clothes had been purchased and altered to accommodate for wings. Highchair, toys, bathing things, blankets, all acquired already. 

Crowley had insisted on doing the nursery himself. It made Aziraphale nervous, seeing as how it would get done faster if they both worked in it, but Crowley refused his help every time.

When the demon wasn't painting and decorating, he had taken up the habit of morphing into his large serpent form and wrapping himself around the egg. He'd lay like that, basking in the warm summer sun, for a few hours before waking up. He'd nuzzle the egg gently before unwrapping himself and morphing back into his human form. In human form, he would gently kiss the egg, smiling as the light inside, now bigger and more active, would warm up against his lips. Crowley wasn't sure why he decided to lay with the egg in snake form, but it was something instinctual, deep inside him, that always told him it was a good idea.

Aziraphale would read to the egg at night, delighting in the way the light bounced inside at the rise and fall of his voice. He would always bring it into the bedroom with him, still in it’s basket, placing it close to the bed. 

The angel rarely slept himself, but Crowley did sleep and Crowley liked having his angel close as he slept. To accommodate, Aziraphale would crawl into bed next to the demon, get comfortable with a book, and let him curl up against him however he wanted. Crowley would wear his silk sleep mask as the angel liked to have a light on to be able to read. One of his long, bare leg - _as he slept in only boxer briefs_ \- would wind around Aziraphale's thicker one. His head would rest on top of the angel's chest, red hair sometimes tickling Aziraphale's cheek. An arm would snake around the angel's soft belly and soon enough, Crowley would be deep asleep. 

Aziraphale would sometimes watch the egg as it's light bounced around. It seemed to know both it's parents were there, loving each other. It also knew when they were separated. When Crowley would leave for a bit, the light in the egg became agitated, which made Aziraphale feel anxious. If he felt this way already and there was no baby yet, how was he going to handle an actual baby? 

Those thoughts entered Aziraphale's mind tonight. They interrupted his reading to the point he closed the book. He glanced over at the egg, its light now sleeping. His heart felt troubled, the anxiety making it's way up his throat. He had doubts about being a good parent, doubts that he could do this. He loved this child with every fiber of his ethereal being, but he was scared that he was going to make mistakes with it.

Sheets rustled beside him and Crowley reached up and lifted up his sleep mask, revealing two sleepy yellow eyes. 

"Azsssssiraphale…" came the drowsy hiss. "I can feel your anxssssiety….what'sssss wrong…"

"Nothing that can't be talked about in the morning." He kissed the top of Crowley's head. "Go back to sleep."

Crowkey stretched his long body so tight it trembled a second before he released his muscles. He propped himself up on an arm, pulling his mask up higher, and looked directly into Aziraphale's face. His eyes were no longer sleepy but stern.

"Not gonna happen, angel. I can't sleep with all that anxiety messing around inside you. Now what is the matter?" 

Aziraphale sighed, "I'm...worried, Crowley."

"About?"

"That I'm not going to be a good parent…"

Crowley was suddenly sitting fully up, eyes pained and angry. "Not a good…? Just...wait...you think you're not going to be a good parent? Have you hit you're fucking head?"

Aziraphale winced at Crowley's anger. "Dear, please…"

"No, no you're going to let me finish. You, out of anyone or anything in this whole universe is the perfect being to be a parent."

"But how do you know…?!" 

Crowley's rage died down as he realized Aziraphale was crying. Those beautiful blue eyes were full of tears and that sweet face full of anxiety and pain. 

"I-I want to be a good parent, Crowley, but I'm so scared I'll mess our child up!" Sobbed the angel. "I'm more terrified of this than the end of the world!"

The demon let the angel sob for a second and no more before he sat on the thick thighs and leaned over him, forehead resting against Aziraphale. 

"Aziraphale, listen to me...you are going to be a great parent…" He cupped the soft, sweet face, stroking a thumb over the damp cheek. "I know because I've watched you turn into this...amazing being for 6000 years." Aziraphale sniffed, shoulders sagging. "You love sweets too much, you love humanity too much. You collect books and teas. Once you really like something you get stuck on it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better because they sound like flaws…" murmured Aziraphale. 

"Well, to you they could sound like flaws, but to me they sound like great traits for a parent." Crowley sat up to stare into the angel's eyes. "You're going to show our child wonderful treats, but knowing you it won't be till after they've ate their vegetables." Aziraphale giggled a little. "You're going to teach them to read and have tea parties with them. You'll teach them to stick with something and not give up. But most importantly…" He gave Aziraphale a soft kiss then rested his forehead against the white-blond's again. "You'll teach them to be kind to those around them. So because of these, 'flaws', you'll be a great parent, angel…"

Aziraphale was crying again, but this time from happiness. The anxiety was still in his chest, but it didn't lay has heavily on the surface. It had subsided to the far back, pulsing every now and then to remind Aziraphale it was there. 

Crowley wiped at the tears. "C'mon, angel….stop crying. I hate seeing you cry…"

"It's your own fault for saying such sweet things." sniffed the angel.

Crowley grunted, sliding off Aziraphale's lap and back against his side. He still wasn't use to hearing kind things about himself, but he enjoyed hearing them from his angel. Though he'd never admit that to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley, picking his book back up, feeling better. Crowley slid his sleep mask back down over his eyes and got comfortable again.

Soon, Aziraphale could hear the soft sleep hisses coming from the demon and he smiled softly to himself. He leaned over and kissed the top of the head, whispering, "I love you, my dearest", then continued reading.

Outside, the crickets sang a lullaby to anyone who would hear. The frogs in a pond in a nearby park joined in on the song without asking. Fireflies waltzed together under the moonlight to the music. 

And the world fell asleep again to the lullaby.

  


[ **This particular chapter is inspired by this artwork by the same artist** ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1148285040184500231)

  



	4. A Song, A Nursery, And an Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sometimes I get to feelin'  
> I was back in the old days, long ago  
> When we were kids, when we were young  
> Things seemed so perfect, you know?'
> 
> The music played softly on Crowley's iPhone that was plugged into the dock, some Queen song, he was sure of it. He wasn't really paying attention, though. He was concentrating on making sure this stroke was straight.
> 
> 'The days were endless, we were crazy, we were young  
> The sun was always shinin', we just lived for fun'

[ _**Inspired by this Artist** _ ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

  


_Sometimes I get to feelin'_

_I was back in the old days, long ago_

_When we were kids, when we were young_

_Things seemed so perfect, you know?_

  


The music played softly on Crowley's iPhone that was plugged into the dock, some Queen song, he was sure of it. He wasn't really paying attention, though. He was concentrating on making sure this stroke was straight.

  


_The days were endless, we were crazy, we were young_

_The sun was always shinin', we just lived for fun_

  


His forked tongue stuck out as he concentrated, gliding the brush carefully across the wall. Black followed after the brush head in a smooth, clean line. His yellow eyes were blown fully yellow as this was stressful, but it was a good stress. His sunglasses laid by his phone as he didn't want anything impeding on his vision. 

  


_Sometimes it seems like lately, I just don't know_

_The rest of my life's been, just a show_

  


He ended the black line and smiled to himself. He decided to let that dry and move on to the next part. He stood in front of a large, already painted tree, staring at it. It didn't come close to the real thing, but it was still beautiful. He picked up a jar of red paint and rolled it in his hand, contemplating.

  


_Those are the days of our lives_

_The bad things in life were so few_

_Those days are all gone now but one thing is true_

_When I look and I find I still love you_

  


He opened the jar and dipped a brush in, swirling the paint around and around. He took it out, letting it drip a moment, then placed it on the wall and made an almost circular looking shape. He redipped the brush and filled in the shape. It was an interesting moment, a powerful yet somber moment. 

The thing that humans hadn't been allowed to have was basically being created - _in a way_ \- under his fingers. Such a small thing had always seemed so incredibly ridiculous to be cast out of Eden for. Then again, he had been cast out of Heaven for asking questions so...maybe it was the smaller things that caused the exiling. 

  


_You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the tide_

_Ain't that a shame?_

_Ooh, I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride_

  


He took a step back, looking at the tree again that now bore one fruit. A shiny red apple. He glanced next to the apple, a painting he'd already done a couple days before. It was a white robed being with majestic white wings coming from it's back. It reached out towards another character. 

  


_When life was just a game_

_No use in sitting and thinkin' on what you did_

_When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids_

_Sometimes it seems like lately, I just don't know_

_Better sit back and go, with the flow_

  


Crowley's eyes glanced over to the other being. It was black robed, elegant black wings behind it. It's own hand was reached out as well with a black snake wrapped around its arm and the head rising from its hand. Crowley reached out a hand and gently touched the black robed figure with his finger tips, remembering when those wings had once been a golden white color. Remembering when they had been burned to black. 

He took in a deep breath, feeling that horrible ache try to take him. He would not let it. This was not the reason why he painted this scene, why he painted The Garden. He painted it to let their child know this was the beginning. This was how their parents had met. This was the moment Crowley had fallen in love with a certain stupid angel. 

He removed his fingers from the wall and took a step back, admiring his work. He was finally done. He could have miracled the paint on, sure, but he had loved doing this for their child. He had painted their child The Garden of Eden from memory, as much as he could fit on 4 walls of a nursery. Everything he could remember was on those walls. Including the tree. 

  


_These are the days of our lives_

_They've flown in the swiftness of time_

_These days are all gone now but some things remain_

_When I look and I find, no change_

  


A knock was at the door and Crowley turned to see Aziraphale crack open the door. 

"May I finally see?"

The demon smiled, holding out a hand to the angel. 

"Yes, I'm finished. Come on in." 

Aziraphale took the slender hand and walked in, eyes wide in awe. 

"Oh, Crowley, dear…! It's...it's beautiful!"

Crowley smiled, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale who had his hands up to his mouth in shock and joy. 

"I wanted our child to know the beginning. How we met. It's important for a child to know how their parents met." 

The angel smiled a little crookedly at Crowley. 

"Where did you hear that, dear?"

"Read it in a baby book." The demon shrugged. Aziraphale looked stunned. "What? What's with the look?"

"Just...didn't think you read books let alone a baby book…"

"Trying all sorts of new things, angel."

Aziraphale chuckled slightly then leaned into Crowley, eyes roaming over the walls. He remembers everything. Crowkey was able to depict it all so well. His eyes landed on the two figures, one blond and one redheaded. Between them was an apple. Aziraphale still didn't enjoy apples much to this day, but he realized how important it was to the story. 

"It began with an apple…" murmured the angel.

  


_Those were the days of our lives, yeah_

_The bad things in life were so few_

_Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true_

  


Crowley squeezed Aziraphale tighter then kissed the top of his head. 

"C'mon, angel, let's go before the paint makes you high."

"Dear, I don't believe angels get high from paint seeing as how we don't really need to breathe."

"For Hell's sake, Aziraphale, do you always have to be so logical?" There was a smirk on the serpents face.

"I suppose I do." Aziraphale was smiling himself as the demon led him out of the room. He stopped in the doorway, making Crowley stop as well. Crowley looked at him, an eyebrow cocked up in confusion. The angel smiled warmly before leaning up on his toes and planting a soft kiss on the serpents lips.

"I love you, Crowley…"

Crowley smiled, his pupils rounding into dark black pools under hooded lids. 

"I love you, too...now c'mon. Let's go get some food and wine."

Together, the pair walked to the kitchen, greeting their egg as it glowed, happy to see them both. The two parents looked at each other, eyes filled with a love and hope that had lasted 6000 years and would last an eternity more.

  


_When I look and I find, I still love you_

_I still love you_

\----------------  
  
 ** _[Song - Queen: These are the Days of Our Lives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52wDQvxIVaY)_**  
  



	5. 13 Isn't Such an Unlucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air was turning crisp, it smelled of the icy winds soon on the way but not yet here. 
> 
> God was busying herself with painting the leaves in mixtures of golden yellow, burnt amber, maroon red, and warm brown. She had already directed the animals to begin their usual yearly routine for the coming winter and the humans had done most of their harvesting already.
> 
> Her ears tuned into the sound of a frantic being. She paused what she was doing, smiling a bit as she recognized who it was. She quickly scanned over thousands of miles to where the voice was coming from and landed on a bookstore. 
> 
> She smiled again. She knew why the being was so frantic. It was nearly time.

[ _**Inspired by this Artist** _ ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

  


_The air was turning crisp, it smelled of the icy winds soon on the way but not yet here._

_God was busying herself with painting the leaves in mixtures of golden yellow, burnt amber, maroon red, and warm brown. She had already directed the animals to begin their usual yearly routine for the coming winter and the humans had done most of their harvesting already._

_Her ears tuned into the sound of a frantic being. She paused what she was doing, smiling a bit as she recognized who it was. She quickly scanned over thousands of miles to where the voice was coming from and landed on a bookstore._

_She smiled again. She knew why the being was so frantic. It was nearly time._

  


\---------------------------

  


Crowley was pacing again, trying not to chew his black fingernails in pure anxiety. Aziraphale sat on the floor on a cushion, calm as could be. 

"How the fuck can you be so calm about this?!" hissed the serpent. He wasn't actually mad, and Aziraphale knew that, he was nervous. It was a huge moment.

Aziraphale looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 

"My dear, would you like some lavender tea? It might soothe your nerves."

"I don't want your fucking leaf water I want a damn glass of scotch…!" Crowley knew he was on the edge to hysterics and he needed to calm down soon before he got out of hand. He sat in an armchair, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged. He put his head in his hands, breathing deeply, in and out. 

He heard the rustling of clothes and the quiet padding of sock feet grow closer to him. A soft hand rested on his shoulder.

"Crowley, dear...its ok...I understand why you're nervous, but you must understand it might not even happen today. It might not even happen tomorrow." He rubbed smaller circles into Crowley's shoulder. 

"I felt it, Aziraphale…" croaked out the demon. "It's going to hatch today."

What Crowley is referring to is their egg. Its has now been 6 months and 3 days exactly and each day has made Crowley a nervous wreck. Their little light has grown and grown to the point there is no more room for it to bounce in its shell because it's so cramped. It seemed agitated and tired, which made Crowley slip into his serpent form more often the last week, trying to comfort their child as best he could. He tries comforting in human form, and it worked a little bit, but he noticed it worked the best as a snake.

This morning, he had wrapped himself around the egg as normal when it flickered oddly at him. He nuzzled the soft shell with his snout and felt a wave of anxiety hit him with such force it knocked him out of his snake form and back into a human. He sat on the ground, shaking, eyes wide. The egg had shared its anxiety with its parent. It was anxious because today was the day it would be hatching. 

It was now 6 o'clock at night, and their egg was still and quiet in its basket. Aziraphale was skeptical about the whole thing. He still wasn't quite understanding this connection between Crowley's serpent form and the egg, but this was a new thing, God herself had said so, so Aziraphale took things as they came.

The angel hummed and rubbed Crowley's shoulders some more. "Would you like a glass of scotch, dear? Would that help?"

"No…" mumbled the demon in his hands. "I don't want anything fuck with my head tonight...it was just wish-"

Crowley's head shot up and Aziraphale's turned at the sound of movement happening in the basket. There was no light on the inside, but the child was pushing against the inside of the shell, making it bubble out and strain against the odd material. 

Both beings shot over to the egg, not sure what to do to help, if they should help. 

"Come now, sweetheart, you can do it." crooned, Aziraphale, encouraging their child to break free from the shell. "Just make a cut and push through. We're right here."

Crowley nodded, words getting stuck in his throat at this beautiful moment. He watched as a slit appeared in the shell and he held his breath. The slit became larger and soon, Crowley saw a small hand show itself. 

"I-Isn't that enough…? Can't we help now?"

Aziraphale gave a slight nod and watched as Crowley's long fingers delicately peeled the silky shell away. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, there laid their child. 

Crowley felt his heart expand so much in his chest he thought for sure it would break his bones. Tears ran down his face and he wanted them to stop but he was also so glad for them at the same time. 

Their child was the picture of perfection. Sure, every parent says that, but this child certainly was. 

"A boy…" whispered Aziraphale. He reached out a hand to stroke the baby's head, which was full of flaming red hair. The little one yawned and stretched before he opened his eyes to reveal brilliant bright blue eyes. 

"Least he has your eyes…" Crowley said, hoarsely. 

"Your eyes are lovely, dear."

Crowley didn't answer in his usual scoff, he didn't answer at all. Instead, he reached out and gently picked up their son and held him close to his chest. Everything inside him skipped and felt light at finally feeling their child. He cradled their son in his arms, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He trailed his nose gently on the soft skin, taking in the new smell, registering in his mind that that smell equaled his son. Crowley knew he was hogging the baby all to himself, and he hoped Aziraphale would forgive him, but he couldn't help it. He needed their son to be close.

Aziraphale didn't actually mind. He was enjoying watching Crowley care so deeply for their child. It made his heart ache and overflow with love. It wasn't often he got to see Crowley come undone like this, they were special moments. He watched and the demons long fingers traced over the baby's face, still amazed he was here. 

"What should we name him, dear?"

Crowley cleared his throat. "Nathan…" His voice was still hoarse and crackly. 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows. "Nathan?"

Crowley nodded, "Hebrew for gift…"

Aziraphale smiled warmly. He moved closer to his demon and son and wrapped them in him arms. "Nathan it is then...I quite like it. Do you want him to have a middle name?"

The demon buried his face into the angel's shirt, breathing deeply. "We can decide that later…"

Aziraphale nodded and stroked the soft, round cheek of Nathan. He looked up at his parent with round, wondering eyes.

"Hello, sweet Nathan. I'm your Papa. This devilishly handsome demon is your Daddy." Crowley glared sideways at him a bit, not sure he liked 'Daddy'.

Recognition settled in Nathan's face at the sound of Aziraphale's voice and he crooned. The angel grinned and leaned down to kiss the sweet face. Nathan yawned and snuggled into Crowley's chest, sucking on his thumb, falling asleep.

"Looks like he's a Daddy's boy." Aziraphale said with a small smile.

Crowley glared again. "Not sure I enjoy that yet."

"My dear, you are without a doubt perfect to be called, 'Daddy'." 

Crowley groaned. "Fine, I'll give it some time…"

"There's a good boy." Aziraphale said with a smile on his lips.

They both walked to the nursery, the lights dimmed low to not wake the baby, and settled Nathan into his crib. Crowley gripped the top bar of the crib.

"I don't want to leave him, angel…" Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley towards him, rubbing circles on his thin back. 

"It'll be alright, my dear. He's here to stay. He won't be going anywhere." Crowley nodded and let Aziraphale lead him out of the nursery to the bedroom. 

They got ready for bed - _at least Crowley did_ \- and settled into their nightly routine. 

  


\------------------------

  


Aziraphale woke to absolute darkness. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The excitement of the evening must have made him tired enough to actually fall asleep. He reached next to him only to have his hand come in contact with cold, empty sheets.

"Crowley?"

He quickly got out of bed, listening carefully for any unusual noises. He heard a soft, rhythmic ' _creak_ ' coming down the hall. The angel padded softly towards the noise. He stopped in front of the nursery, the noise coming a bit louder from in there. Aziraphale slowly opened the door and then scene before him melted his heart.

There was Crowley, asleep in the rocking chair that was pulled close to the crib, a hand inside it. Nathan was sleeping contentedly, his little hand wrapped around one of Crowley's long fingers. 

Crowley's anxiety must have gotten the best of him and he made his way into the nursery. Aziraphale smiled, snapped his fingers, and miracled a large, two person cot. He walked over to Crowley and gently picked him up, one arm looped under his legs and the other behind his back. The demon moaned a little, but stayed asleep. Aziraphale carefully slid those snake-like fingers away from Nathan without waking him, then laid Crowley down on the cot.

Crowley moaned in his sleep, but calmed down as soon as Aziraphale laid beside him. He curled deep into the angel's chest, sighing deeply. The angel smiled, stroking up his neck into the red hair. He looked over Crowley into the crib at their sleeping son, watching the way his little chest rose and fell with each breath. 

Aziraphale felt his eyes drifting close again, feeling the warmth and love coming from his family. He buried his face in Crowley's hair and soon fell fast asleep. 

\---------------

Nathan ____ ______ 

Boy

Weight: 7 lbs. 11 oz.

Height: 18 inches 

Birth Date: September 13th


	6. 2 Unwelcome Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight filtered slowly into the nursery window. Birds outside sang a 'good morning' song and fresh, blue eyes opened to the sound, taking in it's new surroundings. 
> 
> They stared up at the mobile hanging above it, watching the stuffed black snakes and white doves slowly dance in a circle. Small hands reached up, trying to grasp at them. 

[ _**Inspired by this Artist** _ ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

  


Sunlight filtered slowly into the nursery window. Birds outside sang a ' _good morning_ ' song and fresh, blue eyes opened to the sound, taking in it's new surroundings. 

They stared up at the mobile hanging above it, watching the stuffed black snakes and white doves slowly dance in a circle. Small hands reached up, trying to grasp at them. 

Not able to reach, those eyes turned and saw two figures sleeping on the outside of the crib. They saw a mess of red hair and recognition set in and a cry came out, loud and clear.

Crowley bolted upright in the cot, a little disoriented where he was for a second, then heard Nathan crying and immediately remembered where he was and what had happened. He smiled warmly as he stood up and peered over into the crib. 

"Morning, my little star…" he whispered. Nathan hiccuped, stopping his cry for a moment at the sound of Crowley, then started again. 

"Shh...its ok…" He reached in and picked up the fledgling, cradling him close. "Daddy's got you…"

Nathan immediately calmed down, his cries nonexistent except for the small hiccuping in his chest. Crowley heard a rustling of sheets behind him and felt a pair of arms settle around his waist.

"Good morning, my dear." whispered Aziraphale.

"Morning, angel…" 

Aziraphale kissed his cheek and stared down at their child, smiling. 

"I told you he wouldn't be going anywhere."

Crowley gave a slight glare. "You really think that's an appropriate ' _I told you so_ '?"

The angel chuckled, "Most definitely, dear." He stared down at the child, who stared back at him with wide blue eyes, so attentive every time the ethereal being uttered a word. He reached out a stroked a red curl, admiring the downy softness of it.

"You can hold him, you know."

"Beg pardon?" Aziraphale asked.

"He's your child, too. You can hold him if you want to."

"Oh...ah...I'm not sure...I-I mean…"

"Shut up and sit."

Aziraphale obeyed and sat in the rocker. Crowley snapped his fingers and the cot disappeared, opening the floor for more walking room. He walked over to the nervous being and smiled.

"Don't be so scared, Aziraphale."

"Wh-what if I drop him? Or hurt him? You know I'm not the best with holding children…"

Aziraphale was recalling back to the Ark. Crowley had been...distraught at the idea of children perishing. So, in order to go against God's plan, he saved the children. At least, that's what Crowley always said was the reason why he saved the children. Aziraphale knew it was because Crowley deep, deep down...was a good person. And somewhere in his past, before his fall, his angelic name meant healing, and all he had wanted to do was heal those children from the memory of being left behind. 

"Angel, you'll be fine. If it gets too much I'll be right here to take him back."

"A-Alright…" 

Crowley gently laid Nathan in the ethereal beings arms, instructing him how to adjust his arms and hold the baby. Finally situated, Crowley stepped back and watched Aziraphale's face.

Aziraphale stared down at their child in awe. He gently stroked the soft, round face and smile. 

"Hello, sweet thing...my goodness aren't you beautiful...you take after your Daddy in that sense, don't you?"

Nathan just stared and stared, always attentive to the sound of the angel's voice. Aziraphale chuckled then leaned down and kissed the top of the soft, red curls, breathing in the new smells. Nathan babbled and cooed at his angelic parent, seeing the shiny buttons on his waistcoat and wanting to grab them. 

Standing by, Crowley felt his heart swell to the point he thought he might discorporate from it bursting. His angel and their child looked so happy in their own world, Aziraphale talking away and Nathan babbling now and then as if in response. 

Aziraphale looked up at the demon. "I think he's about a 3 month old fledgling now that he's hatches."

"3 months? Is that normal?"

"Hard to really say what's normal and what's not, considering he's part demon and part angel…" Aziraphale wiped some drool from Nathan's mouth. "But I'm fairly certain he's 3 months just by how much he seems to recognize you and me. No newborn fledglings have ever been able to do that."

"So...we're just gonna keep playing this guessing game with our child?"

"Not necessarily." Came a voice from the doorway. Crowley's wings shot open in instinct to protect his family behind him and he turned, teeth bared to attack whomever had intruded into their home.

"Fuck…" Crowley growled.

"Wh-who is it?"

"Its fucking Gabriel…"

Crowley stepped to the side, allowing Aziraphale to see the archangel in the doorway of the nursery. 

"Oh...well, Gabriel. As, um...pleasant as it is to see you, what exactly are you doing here?"

Gabriel rolled his violet eyes then stepped into the nursery.

"I'm here to see what God allowed you two to have. Though, I'm not sure why you both are in her good graces." He grimaced, then shrugged and adjusted his jacket. "But...it is Her word and what She says goes."

He walked over and stopped in front of Crowley, whose wings were still out stretched. Crowley glared at him viciously, wanting to tear out his throat with his sharp teeth. 

"Relax. I'm not here to harm either of you. I'm here to check on the fledgling. Orders from Herself."

"Well She can go fu-"

"Yes, of course come over and see." Aziraphale said quickly, trying to stop Crowley from saying what he thought the demon was going to say. 

"Does that include myzzzelf?" 

Beelzebub was standing directly behind Gabriel, causing the archangel to jump. 

"Damn you, you hellish fly!" Gabriel yelled. 

Beelzebub rolled their eyes then looked at Crowley. "Do I get to zzzee the child as well?"

"Let me guess…" Crowley grumbled. "Satan asked you to check on the baby, right?" 

Beelzebub nodded. Crowley rolled his own eyes now.

"Fine just get it over with, both of you."

Beelzebub and Gabriel crowded around Aziraphale with Crowley watching like a hawk.

"Hmm...he's actually 4 months old, Aziraphale. Not too much off." Gabriel said. He reached out to touch the baby but heard Crowley snarl and backed off.

"I agree. Definitely 4 monthzzz." Beelzebub said. "How old was the egg?"

"A month old when we...er…came upon it." Aziraphale said, holding the baby a little closer to his chest. He felt very claustrophobic having these two, who wanted Crowley and himself dead, surrounding him. 

Beelzebub stood up. "I've zzzeen all I need to. The child won't show signs of their powers till 9 months old anyway."

Gabriel nodded. "Agreed. We'll be back around then." 

With that, the two beings disappeared, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale alone again.

"FUCKING HELL!" shouted Crowley, trembling with rage. Nathan felt his daddy's anger and began to whimper. Aziraphale tried his best to soothe him but he could tell only Crowley would be able to soothe the infant right now. 

"Dear, calm down and take Nathan. You're upsetting him and he needs you."

Crowley took a deep breath, then walked over and took the infant from Aziraphale, holding Nathan upright against his shoulder, feeling instantly calm as he rocked him back and forth and whispered sweet, calming words to Nathan. He looked at Aziraphale, apologetically.

"Sorry, angel…"

"It's alright, dear. I understand. I was...quite upset by their presence here." He stood next to his demon, resting his head against Crowley's free shoulder. 

Suddenly, there was a grumble coming from Aziraphale's stomach. The angel blushed crimson as Crowley laughed. 

"Someone hungry?"

Nathan's own stomach growled back, which caused the two beings to laugh. 

"Alright you two. Let's get you both some breakfast." Crowley shifted the infant in his arms and kissed Aziraphale's cheek. "C'mon, angel. I'll cook this morning."

"Crepes?" Aziraphale said, eyes lighting up.

"Nothing but the finest for you." chuckled the demon. 

The small family headed out and to the kitchen to begin their new morning as a family.

\-------------------------------

_God watched the small family, smirking to herself._

_The first year of this fledglings life were certainly going to be interesting._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!  
> 😅😅😅


	7. Settling Like Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn had finally settled deep within Earth's bones. The days were a comfortable cool and the nights were cold enough you needed a thick blanket to sleep, or at least a sleeping partner if you didn't have enough blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for my readers at the bottom!!!

[ **_Inspired by this Artist_ ** ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

  
  


Autumn had finally settled deep within Earth's bones. The days were a comfortable cool and the nights were cold enough you needed a thick blanket to sleep, or at least a sleeping partner if you didn't have enough blankets.

Thick scarves and sweaters had made their appearance in shop windows, much to a certain angel's glee who loved watching tartan come out in the public onto the scarves and sweaters and pointing it out to a certain demon. 

If you stood anywhere in St.James Park and closed your eyes, you could smell cinnamon, pumpkins, dried leaves crushed into the ground, and smoke from chimneys. 

St.James Park was exactly where Aziraphale, Crowley and Nathan were on this particular day. Aziraphale had spread out a picnic blanket then laid the fledgling on his belly, letting him roll and explore the new territory. Crowley set a picnic basket down on one corner of the blanket, reached inside, and pulled out a grape, popping it in his mouth.

"Excuse me, I didn't say we could eat yet!" Aziraphale huffed. Crowley grinned, showing off his fangs, then leaned over and kiss the angel's temple.

"I'm sure you'll forgive me a grape."

Aziraphale gave him a small smile. "I suppose." 

Nathan babbled away, rolling to his side then rolling back. Crowley stretched out on on his belly next to the infant, chuckling as Nathan squealed with delight at having his Daddy down on the ground with him. The fledgling was a week shy from 5 months old and growing so fast that his parents could barely keep up. He loved having his Papa read to him at night, pulled into his soft lap and lulling him to sleep with his voice. His Daddy would play on the floor with him, pouncing and growling, causing shrieks of glee. When play was done, his Daddy would gently rest his forehead against Nathan's and whisper, "I love you, my little star…"

Crowley snarled playfully at the infant, causing a shriek. He pounced at the child, causing screams and flailing arms and legs. Aziraphale laughed at the sight, then stopped as a gasp caught in his throat. 

"Crowley!"

The demon pulled away from the child to ask Aziraphale what was wrong, when he saw it. His eyes widened as he held Nathan out in front of him. The fledgling's wings had burst out during playtime, and they were beautiful. Soft, black feathers that were speckled white flecks. At the tips of the primaries, each of the long feather was white, as if dipped in white ink. The little wings made Crowley think of the stars set into a night sky, and if he looked carefully….he could almost make out constellations 

Crowley brought Nathan close to his chest, his whole body full of pride. Not that bad kind of pride but the good kind. The kind when you've spent all week studying for a test and got an A, or when your dog perfects a trick, or when your child does something for the first time. That was the kind of pride Crowley felt deep in his core. 

Aziraphale knelt beside them, hands over his mouth in awe at the wings. 

"Oh...oh my sweet...you're absolutely beautiful." 

He reached out and gently stroked the long primaries, watching the small wings recoil a bit under his fingertips. 

"I wasn't expecting wings till 9 or 10 months…" Aziraphale muttered to no one in particular. 

Crowley just nodded, nuzzling the soft, red hair, feeling hazy on the smells of Nathan and having him close. He supposed this was what they referred to as 'motherly instincts' -  _ or whatever humans called it _ \- and the release of oxytocin. Technically, he was genderless and could be male or female. Usually, Crowley felt certain emotions and hormones when he was a specific gender. He never suspected he'd experience the same feelings in his male form as he did when he was Nanny, but he was….and he was experiencing those feelings 10 times more fiercely. 

He knew he had something different with Nathan than Aziraphale did. He asked the angel one day while they sat on the couch together during one of the baby's naps if it bothered him that he held the fledgling more, that he cuddled him more. He didn't want the angel to think he was hogging the child all to himself.

Aziraphale had smiled warmly at him. 

"My love, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I enjoy watching you pour your love on our child. Nathan and I have our own bonding moments, but you two...oh, Crowley...I see the magic between you two. It's beautiful to watch." He stroked Crowley's cheek. "Your entire face lights up and gains a softness I've only seen a few times...and now I get to see it every day. So no, dear...it doesn't bother me to see you happy."

Crowley now glanced over at his angel, who was kneeled next to him on the blanket, giving him that same warm smile. He leaned over and kissed the occult beings' cheek, lingering there for a second, inhaling the smells of smoke, metal, cinnamon, and leather before pulling back and settling down on the blanket. 

Nathan yawned, rubbing his eyes before curling in close, his wings disappearing into sun sparks and drifting off into the air. Aziraphale checked their surroundings quickly, then snapped his fingers and produced a small nap pen with a hood over it. Crowley laid the fledgling down under the shade of the hood, then kissed the soft, round cheek.

"Sleep well, my little star. Daddy and Papa will be here when you wake." 

Aziraphale kissed the other cheek, whispering so softly Crowley couldn't hear but could see Nathan smile a little in his sleep.

The angel shuffled over to the basket, absolutely delighted to dig into the treats he'd packed. He pulled out the grapes Crowley nibbled on earlier, some scones, raspberry jam in a small jar, honey, some small mugs, and some other sweet treats. 

The last thing he pulled out made Crowley sweat for a moment. It was a thermos. The demon felt his heart still in fear, then restart as he realized it was not the same thermos. It's tartan pattern was completely different and he felt the sweat cool on the back of his neck. 

Aziraphale opened the thermos's lid and breathed in the warm, tendrils that curled out and up. He poured out the brown liquid into one of the mugs and handed it over to Crowley.

"What is it?" 

"Cocoa, silly thing." 

Crowley made a face into his mug. 

"If there's one thing I drink less than tea, its definitely cocoa…" 

Aziraphale tutted. 

"Well, then add your own flair to it if you must." By 'own flair', he meant Crowley could add alcohol to his cocoa if he felt the need to. In most cases, he felt the need to. He waved his fingers over the mug and instantly could smell the peppermint schnapps mingled in with the warm chocolate. 

He took a sip, smacking his lips a bit. "Mmm...tastes like candy."

" _ Your _ kind of candy, my dear." Aziraphale stated as he took a sip of his own alcohol free cocoa.

They sat there, enjoying each other's company as they had for 6000 years. They barely needed to say much in these quiet moments now. They didn't feel the need to fill in the gaps with small talk that was painful. Aziraphale would always bring something up, but it was never something as meaningless as, "so, the weather". No, it always was  _ something _ . Whether what book he was currently reading, or a new tea or wine he'd bought, or some gossip his manicurist had told him. To Crowley,  _ everything  _ Aziraphale said was always  _ something _ . Something special, something that the occult being would lock away in his mind to remember for later. Sometimes later meant remembering the new tea his angel liked and surprising him with a tin of it or grabbing a rare book on his travels. Those were the ways Crowley showed he loved his angel other than saying it.

Today, though, Crowley was staring at Aziraphale while the angel fussed about with the food. His gaze softened as it swept over the soft curves of Aziraphale's face, the slight up turn of his nose, the way his brow furrowed in concentration. He moved his gaze downward, admiring each curve, the thickness of Aziraphale's arms and legs. Though thicker than they had been in The Garden, they were still strong and powerful. Crowley went back to the angelic face, watching as those blue eyes gleamed with delight and crinkled in such a way it made the demon's heart flutter. 

God...Satan….Somebody, did he love him….

"Crowley, dear...are you alright?"

What was that thing humans did? He and Aziraphale had been asked so many times if they were this thing...why couldn't he remember it? 

"Crowley?"

He looked into Aziraphale's eyes and the word hit him as he stared into those endless sky blue eyes. 

"Marry me, Aziraphale."

The angel stared at him, moving only to blink.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say?"

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hands. 

"Marry me, angel. Let's do this silly human tradition and get married. Let's wear wedding rings, have a wedding day, all that."

"B-But why so sudden?" 

"Because I love you." Crowley rubbed his thumbs over the tops of Aziraphale's hands. "I love you so much...and I want to express my love to you in all the ways I can in the next forever that we have. So...let's start by getting married."

Aziraphale had tears welling up in his eyes but a smile spreading across his face. 

"Oh, my dear, wiley serpent…"

"Is that a yes…?" 

"Of course." The angel leaned forward and kissed his demon gently, his tears spreading onto Crowley's sunglasses. 

They sat with their foreheads resting against each other for a while until they heard babbling and cooing coming from under the hooded nap pen. Both eternal parents peered under it to see a very excited fledgling happy to see them. Aziraphale picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Well now, good afternoon. Have a good nap?"

Nathan wriggled in his Papa's arms, wanting to pull on the thing tied nicely around his neck and make it 'un-nice'. Crowley chuckled and laid back on the blanket and closed his eyes, feeling the sun's warmth burrow deep into his bones. He felt Aziraphale lace their fingers together and smiled.

A bird swooped over head, singing a goodbye song as it was about to depart on it's winter trip. If you listened close, you could almost hear the Earth begin to settle into it's own sleep as winter was just around the corner.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they have a winter wedding or spring wedding???
> 
> ❄ or 🌸


	8. We'll Conspire As We Dream By The Fire

[ **_Inspired by this Artist_ ** ](https://twitter.com/cagefreepotato/status/1156425518528565248)

  
  


An arctic chill blew down from the northern, most highest mountain tops, blowing away what was left of autumn and ushering in a crisp, white snow. 

It fell on the ground like a thick, downy blanket; protecting what lay beneath it until the warmth came back. It sat on the branches of trees and on telephone wires and, on those few and far between days where it wasn't freezing, it would melt and drip into crystallized icicles that dangled like oddly shaped jewels. 

The air smelled crisp and stung a little in your throat and lungs, but it smelled so fresh and so clean. It was magical to watch an exhale as it rose up in tendrils towards the sky, as if trying to become it's own little cloud. 

Inside little homes and apartments it was warm and snug. Fires roared in their proper places, warm drinks were always on hand, and thick blankets were never too far from any couch, chair, or bed. Children who lived in some of these homes almost always now donned a red kissed nose as so many of them refused to wear their scarves up when they went out to play in the cold air, despite their parents always sending them out with it up around their faces at first.

It was just as warm and comfortable in the apartment above the rare books bookshop. Crowley was a tad more sluggish this time of year, his snakish habits taking a small hold of him. He managed to combat it by wearing thick sweaters all the time instead of his usual clothes. He'd come to the conclusion that winter just wasn't the season for fashion; you really just needed to dress warmly. 

He was feeding Nathan a bottle in the livingroom, humming an ancient tune that he couldn't remember where he'd heard it from. He glanced over at Aziraphale bent over at the kitchen table. 

Every square inch of that table was covered with books, papers, notes, and magazines. All wedding themed, of course. They both took turns on adding things to their idea of what kind of wedding it should be, marking magazines, jotting down a note, cutting out a picture. 

Today, Aziraphale was deciding on their guests' food as well as their own wedding cake. The food was going to be a choice of lamb and salmon with either a side of rosemary and bacon potatoes or a creamy pasta. Those were the easiest for Aziraphale to decide. The cake was becoming the problem for him. 

To say Aziraphale loved food was a bit of an understatement. He adored it. It filled his body full of warmth and happiness and maybe...just maybe...a small, tiny, minuscule bit of….gluttony. He hated fully admitting it ( _ in fact he was pretty sure the only one other than God herself who had any idea about it was Crowley _ ), but it was true. It only ever really came out when he was eating something truly delectable. Which was why this cake was causing him so much grief. 

Not only did he want the frosting to taste delicious, but the actual cake itself, the filling inside, even the after taste he wanted memorable. He wanted each decoration that would go on this wedding cake to taste like Heaven made it. Or maybe Hell made it? He wasn't sure yet. 

Aziraphale groaned. Who would have thought this would have been so difficult? Then again, he should have guessed planning a wedding that was 6000 years in the making wasn't going to be an easy feat. The farthest they'd gotten on decisions was flowers, and that was that Crowley wasn't to yell at them. 

Aziraphale groaned again, dropping his head into his hands. He wanted this to be perfect for Crowley.

A hand was suddenly on Aziraphale's shoulder and he looked up to see kind yellow eyes smiling at him.

"You look a bit worn out, angel."

"Possibly…" Aziraphale murmured. He eyed the portable crib off to the side and saw the sleeping form of Nathan settled in it. "It's just...why must weddings be so complicated? Food and decor and cakes…"

"Then let's not."

"Not what?"

"Make it so complicated." Crowley smiled softly. "Let's just...do it."

"Dear…"

"Just...hear me out." Crowley pulled up a chair and sat next to Aziraphale. "Outside wedding, we invite the witch…"

"Anathema Device, dear."

"Yea, yea...we invite her, her scraggly tag along…"

"Newton Pulsifer."

Crowley growled. "Are you going to keep interrupting me…?"

"No, no. Sorry, my dear." Aziraphale said with a small smirk, giving away that he wasn't  _ really  _ sorry. 

Crowley cleared his throat. "We invite them and Adam and his friends, Shadwell and Madame, and just...do it." 

"Just do it?"

The demon fiddled with a pen on the desk. "Yea. Shadwell could probably do the ceremony for us, or at least the witch." Crowley smiled warmly. "We could do a sort of group picnic and still have a cake since I know my angel does so love his dessert." Aziraphale blushed a bit.

"Oh but...but what about our clothes, dear? We can't just wear these." Aziraphale said as he gestured towards his clothes. 

"We'll flip through some magazines, look around. I'm sure we'll find something we can miracle up." Crowley took the angel's hands in his own. "This is supposed to be a day full of love, Aziraphale, not full of stress and worry. So, let's cut all that out and just have a nice time."

Aziraphale chuckled. "Always trying to simplify things, aren't you?"

Crowley smirked. "Did it work?" 

The angel leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Crowley's lips. 

"You've quite tempted me into it, my dear…" He whispered against the demon's lips.

"Good." Crowley whispered back. "No more worrying about stupid things like decor and table settings...alright?"

"Yes, yes…" Aziraphale stood up, heading over to the sink. "One last question, though...where should the wedding be?"

The occult being drummed his fingers on the table in thought. "Was thinking Tadfield would work for this. Nice and green and open. What do you think?" 

Aziraphale smiled. "Sounds perfect, my dear." 

The angel made himself a cup of cocoa and a cup of coffee for the demon. As soon as they had taken their first sips, a curious coo came from the living room, announcing that Nathan was quite awake and looking for his parents.

"Well...there went that quiet time…" sighed, Crowley. 

Aziraphale kissed his cheek. "I'll get him dear." 

The angel walked in to see a pudgy 7 and a half month old fledgling sitting up and bouncing on his bum in his crib, excited to see his Papa. His little wings shot out wide in his excitement, causing Aziraphale to smile. They had learned that Nathan's wings seemed to unfurl with his mood, mostly when he was excited or angry. The excitement was easy to deal with. It wasn't so easy handling an angry fledgling while changing a diaper and then being knocked in the face by a black and white wing. 

Aziraphale walked over and picked the infant up, grinning as the little chubby hands reached out grabbingly. 

"Hello, my sweet, did you sleep well?" 

Nathan babbled back as if understanding and conversing with his Papa. 

Aziraphale chuckled, "Well, come along now. Let's get you something to eat and maybe convince Daddy to go out for an evening walk, hm?" 

Nathan had taken quite a liking to food. He took after Aziraphale in that sense and the angel had to admit he was quite pleased by that. He had decided early on he wanted to hand make all of Nathan's baby food, make sure he got the best of everything. Crowley, of course, said jarred food was fine and stop being so fussy about it ( _ the sloth in a demon, Aziraphale supposed _ ). 

Crowley grinned as they entered the kitchen. "There's my two favorite people in the whole universe." 

"The whole universe? Really? What about that fellow who passed, what's his name...was a singer…oh! Queen!"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "His name wasn't Queen, angel, that was the name of the band. His name was Freddy Mercury."

"Oh, yes. Yes, right. Well what about him?"

"Doesn't compare to my soon to be husband and my child." The demon said with a sly grin as he watched a blush form on those angelic cheeks.

Aziraphale settled Nathan into a highchair, handing him a wooden chew toy, and scuffled to the fridge to choose from his assortment of handmade baby food. 

"Oh, Crowley, dear." He called out while his head was in the fridge, rolling a jar of pureed pears, apples, spinach, and carrots in his hand thoughtfully. "Nathan and I were hoping to convince you into a walk this evening."

He heard a muffled groan. "A walk? At the coldest time of day?"

"I know it's not your favorite idea," Aziraphale said as he chose a jar of pureed sweet potatoes, raspberries, and bananas. "But I think it would do us some good."

Crowley looked at the fledgling, gnawing at the toy that was shaped like a bird. 

"I suppose if it means that much to you…"

The angel placed a soft kiss on Crowley's cheek. "Thank you, my dear. I'll get you a coffee while we're out." Crowley smiled.

After feeding Nathan and cleaning up the globs the infant had flung around, they bundled him up warmly and settled him in his stroller, tucking a blanket around him tightly. Aziraphale then turned his attention to Crowley. He chose a thick,black coat for him to put on, warm gloves, and a thick scarf that he wrapped meticulously around the serpent's long neck. As he tucked it into coat, he happened to look up into soft, warm, loving yellow eyes gazing at him. Aziraphale blushed, smiling softly, then smoothed out the collar of the coat. 

Street lights were blinking to life as the sun was setting. The crowds were thinning out and heading to their warm homes. The threesome headed to the nearest coffee shop and grabbed Crowley a hot cup of coffee, to which he hummed appreciatively at as he wrapped his hands around it. 

They walked down the block, not really having much of a direction or a place to be. The sound of snow crunched under their feet and under the wheels of the stroller. They saw many homes that still had their Christmas trees up in their windows. Aziraphale and Crowley didn't celebrate this year. Some years they chose to celebrate, some years they didn't. Life had been too chaotic with the baby, so they opted to try next year. 

Nathan squealed excitedly at the blinking assortment of colors as they passed by, causing Crowley and Aziraphale to smile. 

As they continued their walk, the air took on a chill and suddenly it began to snow. Crowley looked up into the dark sky as the flakes fell around him. To him, it looked as if stars were gracefully floating from the sky in which they hung. He turned to see Aziraphale's curly blond hair catching every snowflake it came in contact with, making it look as though little gems were weaved through his hair. The demon felt his heart swell at the beautiful sight. He leaned over and placed a warm kiss against the snow kissed cheek.

"What was that for?" Aziraphale asked. 

"You're beautiful…" Crowley whispered, his words forming into a cloud of steam around him and Aziraphale's head. "Must I need a reason to kiss you now?"

"N-No…" The angel said as a blush grew. "Just...was unexpected, is all." 

Crowley smiled as they continued on their walk. He checked in the stroller to find Natan had fallen fast asleep. Tucked in warmly under the soft blanket, the infant dreamt of green hills and an array of colorful blooming flowers that were soon to come.

The sky darkened and the streets were bare and quiet. As the snow fell, you could almost make out the shape of white wings in the snow that fell around the angel and black wings in the shadows that fell behind the demon as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go for a spring wedding!!!
> 
> One because so many opted for that and two because I really wanted to do a nice description of the winter weather in my story 😅

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GO GIVE THE ARTIST SOME LOVE FOR THE AMAZING ARTWORK!!!!!!
> 
> Links will be at the top and/or bottom of the story.


End file.
